


Mon coeur créa son paysage

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Human, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward est un paysagiste talentueux, il n'est pas reconnu pour son travail mais pour son passé. Il travaillera d'arrache pied pour pouvoir y arriver. Lorsqu'un jour il croisera la route d'une certaine Isabella Swan la fille du riche homme d'affaire récemment décédé. Isabella impressionnée par le fabuleux travail d'Edward l'aidera dans son aventure mais aura-t-elle remarqué l'homme qu'est vraiment Edward plutôt que son travail</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde, voici ma nouvelle fiction j'espére que sa vous plaira :) Bonne lecture a toutes

Chapitre 1 : Je suis une merde

Snow Patrol - Run

PDV d'Edward

Aujourd'hui aucun nuage gris dans le ciel et personne à l'horizon. C'est mon jour de chance alors autant en profiter tant que je le peux. Je m'installe sur un rebord en béton sur le coté du lac et sors mes affaires, mon carnet de dessin, mes crayons, ...

Je prends mon temps pour regarder le paysage en face de moi. Celui-ci représente un pont au loin fait en pierres avec des arbres sur le coté et des immenses sapins hauts de plus de deux mètre avec en arrière plan des montagnes, le tout se reflète dans le lac. Je commence alors à dessiner les contours des montagnes, du pont, des arbres, du lac et je finis par les détails de tout le paysage.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner lorsque je suis en train de mettre la touche final à mon dessin, ma signature. Je regarde le nom du contact qui vient me déranger - Emmett, mon frère jumeau – et décroche.

\- Oui Emmett, pourquoi tu viens me déranger, je suis en plein travail ?

\- Edward, c'est midi bordel, tu viens manger quand ? Parce-que moi je t'attends depuis un moment et je suis avec  
Alice donc ne l'a fais pas trop attendre ou elle va t'en vouloir, rit-il.

\- D'accord, je veux pas m'attirer les foudres de ta copine. Ca va aller, j'arrive d'ici une dizaines de minutes,  
le temps de tout ranger et de venir en voiture. On se retrouve où ?, le questionnai-je.

\- Comme d'habitude on se retrouve au restaurant Seattle city, ça te va ?

\- Oui ça me va. A tout de suite.

Je raccroche, remets mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et je range mes affaires dans mon sac de sport noir puis je file vers ma vieille voiture. Je n'ose même pas dire la marque mais bon tans pis : une veille chevrolet rouge qui avec l'âge a viré orange.

Je m'installe dans ma voiture tout en posant mon sac sur le siège passager puis mets en route le moteur, m'attache et parts pour le restaurant. J'arrive devant le restaurant, heureusement il reste une place de parking libre, je m'y gare rapidement. Décidément j'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui autant en profiter car ça va pas durer.

Après être sorti de ma chevrolet je prends mon sac car à l'intérieur j'ai un cadeau pour Alice. Je sens qu'elle va l'adorer. Bon c'est pas un vêtement mais je fais ce que je peux pour pouvoir lui faire plaisir, je l'aime bien alors...

Je rentre à l'intérieur - vêtu d'un jean, tee shirt et d'un grand manteau marron - tout de suite on me demande si j'ai réservé. Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un SDF ? Non j'en suis pas encore à ce point là, même si les SDF je les admire, ils ont beaucoup de courage de vivre dehors dans des températures glaciales.

Une fois que l'hôtesse d'accueil a compris que je suis sur la liste elle accepte de me laisser passer et d'aller rejoindre Emmett et Alice. Cette dernière, une fois à leurs auteurs, me saute dans les bras. Je la serre bien volontiers en retour tandis qu'Emmett me donne une tape virile dans le dos.

\- Je suis content de vous voir vous deux, vous m'avez manqué, leur avouai-je.

\- Aussi, c'est de ta faute, on n'a pas idée de disparaitre dans la nature pendant des mois, m'engueule alors Alice.

\- Désolé. Vous savez ce que c'est... Quand je commence à bosser je m'arrête pas et je continue de chercher des paysages et ceci jusqu'à-ce que quelqu'un me réveille, rigolai-je.

\- Ce que tu peux être rêveur Edward. Tu devrais aussi passer voir ta mère, elle se fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au faite Alice, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, l'informai-je en ouvrant mon sac et prenant le cadeau qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Tiens, ouvres-le, c'est pas grand chose mais ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Alice s'installe sur sa chaise et ouvre son cadeau, puis elle reste là sans bouger. Euhhh je suis désolé, ça te plait pas ou je suis trop nul ...

\- Non mais tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est magnifique Edward ! J'adore ! Comment tu as pu le faire ?

\- J'ai volé une photo à Emmett pour pouvoir le faire, lui répondis-je soulagé. J'ai cru un moment que j'avais merdé.

Je lui ai offert un portrait d'elle encadré. Le dessin a été fait par mes soins. Heureusement qu'Emmett avait une photo d'elle, photo que j'avais pu lui voler l'autre jour, parce-que si non j'aurais jamais pu le faire.

\- Non, t'es sérieux, tu m'a piqué une photo ? Mais j'ai rien vu. Dis-moi comment tu as fais, ça pourrait me servir ?

\- Même pas en rêve Em' et puis t'avais juste laissé ton porte-feuille sur la table, j'en ai profité, tout simplement. Puis on peut pas dire que tu es très vigilant, lui révélai-je.

\- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Edward, me menaça t-il.

Une serveur vient nous interrompre :

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? Madame ? Messieurs ?

\- Euh... Alors attendez voir... Pour moi ça sera une salade au thon, lui répondit Alice.

\- Pour moi des raviolis aux champignons, lui dis-je à mon tour.

\- Alors pour moi, je voudrai une côte de porc avec des frittes puis des pommes dauphine, répliqua Emmett.

Le serveur nota le tout sur son carnet et repartit avec des gros yeux suite à la commande d'Emmett.

\- Emmett mais t'es pas possible, je te jure que si tu continues je vais finir par te mettre au régime mon bébé, le menaça Alice.

\- Mais mon p'tit lutin, j'ai besoin de force moi pour pouvoir bien grandir et devenir un homme fort, lança Emmett.

\- Emmett t'es pas possible, t'as 23 ans, t'es plus un gamin j'te signale. Alice je parie que le matin il boit encore du Gervais comme les enfants ?, demandais-je.

\- Oh mais quand le matin il n'a pas son Gervais ou son Actimel monsieur nous fait une crise, c'est de pire en pire, jte jure !

\- Hey mais oh c'est pas vrai d'abord ! Puis c'est bon, le Gervais et l'Actimel ça me permet de garder la forme !

\- Ok ok, c'est bon, on a compris Emmett. T'as besoin de ta boisson énergisante pour bien commencer le matin, rigolais-je.

Le serveur nous interrompit en venant nous apporter nos plats que nous avons commandé quelques minutes plus tôt. Emmett commença a dévoré son plat avec ses yeux. C'est pas possible cette homme n'est pas humain.

\- Emmett comportes-toi comme il faut, t'es plus un gamin, le gronda Alice.

\- Désolé chérie mais j'ai faim moi !

\- Bon, si non, changeons de sujet. Et toi Edward, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'as beau être mon frère, ben ça fait un moment que je t'es pas vu, me demanda Emmett.

\- Oh moi tu sais, la routine... Quand je dessine pas je voyage pour trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir le dessiner. Tu sais, le dessin c'est ma vie.

\- Donc en gros tu fais toujours des trucks de gonzesses... AIEEE mais Alice pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Ce que fait ton frère n'est pas un truk de gonzesse comme tu dit ! Ce qu'il fait est magnifique, il a un talent incroyable ! Pas comme toi qui te prélasses toute la journée sur le canapé !

\- Ouais d'accord j'ai compris Ed, donnes-moi ton astuce pour faire craquer les filles ?

\- Oh tu sais, avec les filles j'ai pas de succès. Puis même, les gens me voient comme un bon à rien, un menteur alors tu sais...

\- Mais arrêtes un peu de dire n'importe quoi, tu es un Cullen mon frère, alors remontes la tête et regardes droit devant toi !

\- Ouais... Bon faut que je finisse vite, je dois filer, j'ai un rendez-vous, leurs mentis-je.

Je les aime plus que ma propre vie mais je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ma vie. J'en ai honte, personne ne veux m'engager, ou plutôt me fait confiance par rapport à mon passé. Mais malgré ce qui m'est arrivé je vais y arriver, je vais m'en sortir même si je dois me battre pour ça.

Une fois mon repas terminé je me lève, embrasse Alice et Emmett, prends mes affaires et parts à ma voiture. Je redémarre sans savoir où aller.

Je roule peut être depuis des heures je sais pas mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis au milieu de nulle part, je ne connais pas cette endroit, c'est peut être un domaine ? Un château ? J'en sais rien mais tout ce que je veux à cette instant c'est dessiner cette merveille.

Je me gare sur le coté et prends mon matériel. Je décide d'entrer, après tout il a l'air d'être désert.

Autant pour moi, un château comme celui ça fait rêver. Il est immense, je dirais plus de cinq mètres de haut, le toit bleu foncé, absolument magnifique. Si ma mère avait été là elle aurait eu une crise cardiaque.

Je contourne le château et tombe amoureux de l'arrière de cette sublime demeure. Je m'assois dans l'herbe et dessine ce que je vois, c'est à dire l'arrière du château avec ses escaliers en colimaçon, son allé immense ainsi que l'immense arbre derrière le balcon. Je reprends les détails des escaliers et décide de m'attaquer à la fontaine à quelques mètres des escaliers. Puis je m'attaque ensuite aux détails qu'il y a aux alentours : des graviers, la pelouse, les arbres,...

Au moment où je vais mettre la touche finale à mon dessin je vois une jeune femme sur l'allée, elle est magnifique. Elle regardé loin devant elle, dans ses pensées, les cheveux au vent. Son parfum arrive directement à mon nez, elle sent le freesia. Je décide d'ajouter cette déesse à mon dessin, ce qui je pense le rendra encore plus magnifique. Une fois que j'ai ajouté cette femme je suis satisfait de mon travail.

Je ne veux pas bouger de peur de briser ce moment mais c'est elle qui le brise au moment où elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction et me voit. ET MERDE, je suis dans la merde. Je commence à prendre mes affaires et ai sur le point de m'enfuir quand tout à coup mon travail s'envole, comme par hasard, jusqu'à elle. Elle le rattrape en plein vol. Saleté de destin, je te hais. Maintenant, soit je vais la voir pour le récupérer soit je m'enfuis en lui laissant ce que je viens de dessiner. Je prends finalement la première option. Non Edward le trouillard tu te casses, c'est pas le moment. Elle s'avance alors vers moi et lève la tête de ma feuille.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ceci ?, me demanda t-elle en désignant mon piteux dessin.

\- Hummm ... Oui c'est moi, je suis désolé d'avoir pénétré chez vous sans votre accord mais je croyais que personne ne vivais ici, lui révélais-je.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, personne ne vient ici, je suis toute seule maintenant alors quelqu'un qui vient dessiner ça me va, surtout si ce quelqu'un dessine aussi bien que vous, me sourit-elle.

\- Oh, heu, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez.

\- Je voudrai vous posez une question. Hheuuuu...Comment vous appelez vous déjà ?, me questionna-t-elle.

\- Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Edward, Edward CULLEN. Allez-y, je vous écoute, l'incitais-je.

\- Le dessin c'est une passion ou un métier ?

\- Oh ben en fait, j'aimerai vraiment que ça soit mon métier mais comment dire, je cherche actuellement un employeur, lui révélai-je.

\- Ça vous dirait de rentrer boire un verre, on pourrait en parler tranquillement ?, m'invita-t-elle.

\- Euh, vous êtes sûre ? Je veux pas vous déranger.

\- Si je vous le propose c'est que vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, me répondit-elle.

Je la suis jusqu'au son salon. Plus j'avance dans cette demeure plus je me sens dans un film. Ce ne peut pas être réelle qu'une jeune femme comme elle possède ce merveilleux château.

Elle me dit de me mettre à l'aise. Je retire alors ma veste et m'assois dans à la table, pendant qu'elle va me chercher une limonade. Une fois qu'elle fut de retour elle pose ma boisson en face de moi sur la table puis se met à siroter la sienne.

\- Bon, alors où en étions nous ? ... Ah oui, alors comme ça vous cherchez du travail ?

\- Euh c'est un peu ça oui, lui répondis-je en commençant à boire ma boisson.

Elle se met à réfléchir intensément. Je le vois au froncement de ses sourcils. Elle est vraiment belle.

Même en réfléchissant elle est d'un beauté surnaturelle. Je l'épie sans honte jusqu'à qu'elle me lâche ça comme une bombe :

\- Que direz-vous si je vous engage


	2. Chapitre 2 : Accepter ou refuser ?

Coucou et voila le chapitre 2, j’espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience :) 

 

Bonne lecture

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Accepter ou refuser ?

\- Que diriez-vous si je vous engage ?

Après la fin de sa phrase je restai inerte sans bouger ni même penser. Merde j'en restai sur le cul !. Sa demande se répétant sans cesse dans mon esprit . Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai du mal entendre, elle n'a pas pu me demander ça. Je lui demandai alors de me répéter ce qu'elle venait de me dire. « Que diriez-vous si je vous engage ? » Et non, enfin de compte j'avais bien compris.

Jamais personne ne m'a demandé ceci si rapidement. Elle doit sûrement être une des seules à ne pas savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé ce jour-là mais peut-être que quand elle finira par le savoir elle fera comme tous les autres : elle me chassera de chez elle. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je serais celui qui sera à nouveau blessé, de nouveau seul, sans rien puisque personne n'offre une seconde chance à Edward Cullen. Jamais. Alors puis je prendre le risque de retomber dans le gouffre une fois encore ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ... euh... Edward si je me souviens bien ?,me demanda t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est rien, ça va très bien. Votre demande m'a juste un peu bouleversé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça pour être franc.

\- Oh, je vous ai mis mal à l'aise! Je suis telle ment désolée, je ne voulais pas, quelle gourde je peux être parfois ...Ne me regardez pas avec de gros yeux s'il vous plait .. On peut croire qu'avec un nom comme le mien je sois aussi froide et autoritaire que mon père mais non .. Je vous assure que je suis son total opposé! D'ailleurs cela me portera sûrement préjudice un jour... Oh encore désolée, je blablate sur ma vie alors que nous parlions de vous! Vous pouvez peut y réfléchir non ?

Es-ce que ma futur patronne serait une cousine d'Alice ? Non parce-que si c'est le cas j'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je prends mon manteau et je parts en courant en priant pour ne plus jamais la recroiser, elle ni Alice ? Ce qui serait vraiment très difficile vu la chance que j'ai dans la vie. Quoique sa beauté , son parfum et sa gentillesse me feraient vite oublier ce détail !

\- Je crois que oui effectivement il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je ne peux pas prendre un décision tout de suite et j'en suis navré de vous faire attendre donc si vous choisissiez quelqu'un d'autre je comprendrais, dis-je honteux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends tout à fait et je ne compte pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très talentueux et surtout ne me dites pas le contraire. J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait, vous avez reproduit le château sans aucun défaut, votre dessin est le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu, me révéla t-elle.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant ..., commençais-je.

\- Oh attendez, je ne vous ai pas donné mes coordonnées, je veux que vous m'appeliez dès que vous aurez pris une décision, s'il vous plait.

Je pris le papier qu'elle me tendit ou toutes ses coordonnées étaient notées dessus ainsi que son prénom, Isabella SWAN. Je remis ma veste, pris mes affaires et partis en lui disant que j'allais la rappeler le plus vite possible. Je marchai jusqu'à ma "voiture", si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Maintenant que je regarde cette carcasse et cette immense demeure je me dis ... que je suis rien du tout à coté de cette magnifique femme qu'est Isabella Swan. Elle peut paraitre un peu folle quand elle se met à faire un monologue mais finalement ça à l'air d'une personne bien. J'ouvris la portière du coté passager et posai mon sac sur le siège puis je refermai d'un coup sec et fis le tour pour atteindre le coté conducteur. Je démarrai, direction ma petite maison qui se trouve dans le Queens. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de voir quelqu'un mais c'est difficile de ne voir personne quand on sait que New York compte à peu prés 8 175 133 habitants. Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je me garai sur le trottoir, toute façon j'ai pas le choix alors c'est comme ça.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me posai sur le canapé et allumai la télé que Emmett m'a refilé, je zappai sans vraiment vouloir regarder quoi que ce soit, je voulais tout simplement réfléchir mais je n'y arrivai décidément pas du tout.  
Finalement je décidai d'aller chercher un bière dans le frigo et tout en buvant je fis les cent pas dans mon salon. Ca commence bien, alors si j'accepte je fais quoi ? Ben je travail ça me fera un revenu en plus c'est déjà ça, puis ça me permettra de vivre autrement que sur le dos de mes parents même en ayant une maison. Et si je refuse ? Tout simplement elle ne sera jamais que mon passé et tout ira bien dans le meilleurs des mondes, non ? Non ! Je constatai que j'avais vite terminé ma boisson, il m'en faut une autre, je m'emparai aussi de mon cahier et de mes outils de travail et allai m'installer sur l'escalier de secours, et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, le syndrome de la page blanche. Je savais que c'était pas mon jour aujourd'hui, la chance me fuit. Puis sans que je m'y attende, une idée me vient, je me mis à dessiner des formes sur le coté qui finalement prirent la forme d'une fleur, puis je fis son visage a « ELLE », qui me hante depuis que je l'ai aperçu. Son magnifique sourire, avec des cheveux soyeux, quelques mèches qui partent dans tous les sens. Puis je finis par ses yeux, de magnifique yeux chocolat, des pupilles envoutantes comme je n'en ai jamais eu la chance d'en croiser jusqu'à maintenant.

Au final j'ai toujours pas décidé ce que j'allais faire, accepter ou refuser ?

Les heures passèrent s'en que je sache ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire, oui ou non ? Bon ben autant bien finir la journée avec une pizza, une bonne bière et un bon film. Après tout je n'arrive pas à réfléchir alors je prévois autre chose. Mais malgré tous les effort que je fis pour me concentrer, je n'arrivai même pas à regarder mon film. Mes pensées allèrent toujours vers cette femme : Isabella Swan. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je la rencontre maintenant ?

Remarque, peut-être que le destin a décidé de m'accorder une seconde chance et de taper enfin à ma porte ? Comme m'a dit ma mère un jour, je serai heureux. Oui mais non, Edward Cullen est destiné à être malheureux ? Je veux que ça change ! Mais pour cela il faut que je réfléchisse à comment et ne pas me précipiter, me faire de faux espoirs. Bon toute façon ça sert à rien de me donner un mal de crane maintenant, elle a dit que j'ai le temps pour réfléchir, je vais tout simplement prendre mon temps.

J'éteignis la télé, et jetai le reste de mon repas à la poubelle. Je montai à l'étage et décidai de prendre une bonne douche, ça me fera du bien et me détendra certainement. Je pris un jogging qui me fait habituellement office de pyjama ainsi qu'un boxer propre et filai dans la salle de bain. Je posai mes habits propres à coté du lavabo et me déshabillai. J'entrai dans la douche et actionnai le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude coula le long de mon corps, ce qui me détendit. Je veux au moins, une nuit entière, ne plus penser à elle. A elle et son sourire, elle et sa beauté, elle tout simplement. Je veux pouvoir l'effacer de ma mémoire, je veux tout simplement oublier la conversation que nous avions eu quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Jamais je ne pourrai la regarder dans les yeux, elle découvrira très vite qui je suis réellement : Un menteur, un arnaqueur, et tout ce qui suit.

Depuis ce jour là je ne peux plus me regarder dans la glace, alors elle, elle ne me regardera jamais, et pourtant elle a fait un pas vers moi, elle m'a demandé de refaire tout son jardin mais est-ce que je peut réussir ça ? J'en doute. Refaire le jardin d'un château, si je me plante c'est finit pour moi et elle me virera sur le champs et pourtant j'ai des centaines d'idées.

Je me réveillai entouré de centaine de papiers roulés en boule autour de moi. J'avais passé la nuit à dessiner ce que je pourrais faire pour améliorer ce jardin que possède Isabella. Et résultat, j'aurais du dormir avant, maintenant j'ai des courbatures partout, mon dos me fait mal. Et j'ai les cheveux en pétard, à force d'y avoir passé ma main dedans.  
Je me levai du lit mais n'ayant pas vu que j'étais au bord, je tombai par terre. Super, j'adore ces réveils-là. Je me relevai et attrapai les papiers roulés en boule puis les jetai dans la poubelle qui se trouve dans la salle de bain.

Je descendis, direction la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner. Je finis par mon café et me remis tout de suite à repenser à la belle créature qu'est Isabella. Non je ne suis pas amoureux, je la trouve magnifique, elle a un corps de rêve que tout les hommes voudraient que leurs femmes aient. Enfin je l'avais pas vu nu, mais habiller c'était déjà ... Bon d'accord Edward, arrête de fantasmer. Puis elle sera peut-être bientôt ta patronne, si tu te décides à prendre une décision.

Et puis va falloir ce décide parce-que Isabella va pas attendre une éternité, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Au pire, si je veux être tranquille autant lui dire non. Ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde, oui mais là elle me ferait pas du tout confiance, donc on revient au point de départ. Et puis merde, ça sert à rien que je me creuse la tête pour rien car enfermé ici j'arriverai à rien du tout. Je pris mes clés de voiture et direction ... mais où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir aller ? Pourquoi pas central-park, c'est le seul endroit qui me permet de faire le vide en moi. Puis je pourrai aller me défouler en courant. Je filai dans ma chambre me changer, j'enfilai un bas de jogging noir, un marcel blanc et une veste légère et pris la direction que j'avais décidé. Ça va me libérer l'esprit comme on dit.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, je me garai sur le bas coté et allai me dégourdir les jambes. Je fis le tour encore et encore sans m'arrêter en croisant certaines personnes que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir, mais j'encaissai et continuai à courir. Malgré les heures qui passaient je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire. Comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas me décider par peur qu'elle découvre toute l'histoire. Pourtant j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour elle, enfin, pour son jardin. Les minutes s'égrenaient et j'avais cette horrible impression d'être fixé et suivi, je m'arrêtai de courir et me retournai mais tout ce que je vis était de simple new-yorkais se promenant ou les arbres mais rien d'autre. Bizarre ? Pourtant j'étais sur d'être suivi ou encore d'être fixé mais après tout j'avais mal dormi cette nuit alors ça devait être le manque de sommeil. Je repartis de plus belle malgré cette désagréable sensation . J'accélérai mon allure et quittai Central-Park. Je courrai dans les rues de New-York au moment où une petite ruelle pointa le bout de son nez, je m'y engouffrai pour me cacher et attendis que quelqu'un arrive. J'attendis deux minutes quand une jeune femmes s'arrêta essoufflée et regarda partout.

\- Punaise mais où il est passé ? J'en peux plus, il va trop vite pour moi, se parla t-elle à elle même.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi me suit-elle maintenant ? Enfin mais pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas juste une journée, au lieu de me mettre devant des situations complétement loufoques. Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie parce-que j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler quoi que ce soit.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila pour le chapitre 2, pour la suite sa sera courant juillet :D. J’espère que sa vous a plus j'attends vos commentaire 

 

Bisous Mélanie Pattinson

**Author's Note:**

> Et voila ^^ J’espère que sa vous a plus On se retrouve sur le chapitre 2. 
> 
> Info : Je publiais si j'y arrive un chapitre tout les mois en espérant que j'y arrive


End file.
